The Night of Treats
by KMountain
Summary: Ryou and Bakura celebrate Halloween. Simple plot.


A/N: I know this type of Halloween isn't really celebrated in Japan but just go with it. As always, any other author notes are at the bottom!

The Night of Treats

Halloween has arrived and Ryou has decorated the house in full spirit. Though he rarely showcases it, the teenager has a talent for arts and crafts. Because his father had shown him many pictures and artifacts from Egypt and he happened to be living with an Egyptian thief, Ryou decided to decorate the apartment as an Egyptian tomb.

He had started months ago with going to garage sales, buying fabric and decorations. However whenever he returned home, Bakura would tell him that it wasn't right. Since Ryou knew his darker half would never give him specifics, Ryou would research more on Ancient Egypt and continue his buying, painting and sewing.

"It still isn't right," Bakura states on the day of Halloween.

"Well it is 3000 years later. There are some things I couldn't replicate perfectly."

"I could have procured the real items," the thief smiles.

Ryou stays silent not really knowing how to respond to that. He knew Bakura still stole but he wasn't comfortable talking about it and even less so when his other offered to steal for him.

"The kids will like it," Ryou says instead.

"Isn't Halloween supposed to be scary?"

"Yes," the younger of the two answers now noticing some things were too shiny and bright. "I tried my best."

"Sure. You know you look ridiculous," Bakura taunts his former inhabitant. "I've never seen such a pale Egyptian."

"You're just as pale," Ryou sighs.

"Not 3000 years ago," Bakura smirks.

"Try to not scare the children too much," he ignores the previous comment.

"But it is Halloween!" Ryou's darker half tells him as Ryou answers the door for the first batch of trick or treaters.

The night is going great. Even though his tomb isn't particularly frightening, the kids do enjoy it. They also seemed to enjoy Bakura who is surprisingly animated especially while moving in his costume.

A little over a month ago Ryou had asked Bakura if he had any specific costume ideas. When met with silence, he shrugged and went in to his room. The next day he found a sketch underneath his door with specific measurements, colours, and description. The costume was the only thing Bakura didn't complain about.

Ryou frowns though as he sees a few pieces that he didn't buy. Gold jewellery hangs from his other's neck and bands of the same colour are around his finger. Ryou has no doubt that these items are authentic.

"Bakura?" A young child asks Ryou who at the mention of his surname feel slightly confused. Since the thief got his own body, which everyone was still confused to how Bakura and Yugi's darker half wound up with, Ryou and his friends had agreed upon calling the teenager by his first name. Two Bakuras would be too confusing.

"Yes?" He smiles at the child.

"Did the Thief King really rip out Pegasus' eye? Or drag a corpse from a tomb?"

"I heard he stabbed his arm to make a deal!" Another kid shouts enthusiastically.

Ryou winced not fond of remembering that injury. He also glares at his darker half. He knew it wasn't above Bakura to call himself the Thief King but to tell some of the gruesome stories that he did while inhibiting the younger boy's body irritated Ryou.

"No," Ryou lied. "Those are stories and his name is Bakura. Anyway, don't you kids want to finish visiting the other houses?"

All the kids nod and exit while thanking the two Bakuras. Once everyone is out of the apartment, Ryou walks towards Bakura who sits in his chair smiling. The teen needs to talk to the smiling thief before the next group of children arrive.

"Bakura," Ryou sighs. "You can't tell kids stories about our past."

"Why not? It is Halloween and they are gruesome. It works." Bakura says while biting off a piece of chocolate.

"That isn't really the poi-" Ryou stops as he recognizes that the chocolate is not the kind he bought. "Did you steal candy from the kids?"

Bakura simply smirks as the doorbell rings.

A/N: 1) Happy Halloween everyone! This is my little treat to all of you.

2)I tried to stay as IC as possible but who knows? Honestly, I think Halloween would be the perfect holiday for Ryou and Bakura. I think if Bakura had a chance, he would tell his stories. In full gory detail

3) Constructive Criticism is highly welcome!


End file.
